fairy_tail_battle_of_dragon_slayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinobi Art
Shinobi Art Shinobi Art '''is a holder type magic, that isn't really considered a magic, however a fighting style that the wielder utilizes along with various forms of martial arts. Description The use of '''Shinobi Art requires great physical, mental, and mystical discipline. The physical and mental abilities usually revolve around espionage, sabotage, assassination, and more. While the mystical abilities revolve around using magic power within the user that would otherwise be impossible without employing said magic. A few listed examples of what a shinobi is capable of may be turning invisible, use magic power-based attacks, shapeshift, create clones, create illusions, summon animals, and have control over the four basic elements. While mages occasionally use incantations in order to create mystical effects, shinobi occasionally uses an array of hand "seals" known as Kuji-kiri to perform the various abilities that revolve around this fighting style, seeing magic as more of an extension of accessible reserves. While this fighting style is technically a magic, due to how exclusive this fighting style once was, it is considered more-so a martial art. History Shinobi Art is a style created by Klaus Crimson, however not primarily his main magic. He uses it as a go-to when the situation does not call for the use of his primary. The martial art is mostly situational, and diverse, so that he did not have to resort to learning many other magics, like most other mages of his caliber to expand his arsenal. Through strict training of harsh exercise regiments, and long sessions of meditation, Klaus gradually hand-crafted each technique to fit his needs, creating the martial art with the thought that he needed something diverse, yet deadly in mind. Spells Basic Spells *'Shinobi-iri Art: Vanishing:' By focusing inwardly, the user creates a black wall, or shield of eternano around their body, compressing it to conform to their shape, which keeps all of their magical power in, suppressing their magical power to the point of being able to completely hide their magical power from other mages. * Kenjutsu Art: Swift and Silent Death: '''With this technique, the user is aiming to kill. A mixture of vanishing, and Godspeed -- with their presence hidden, and movements completely silent, a shinobi strikes a vital point which guarantees death of their victim. * '''Taijutsu Art: Substitution: '''Using this technique allows for a shinobi to switch places with another object, or even person via warping, as long as it's within sight. * '''Taijutsu Art: Hakkō-ryū: Holy Fist: Taijutsu Art: Hakkō-ryū: Holy Fist is a common move used by users of Hakkō-ryū It is often used to change the pace in a fight or to finish off an opponent. The user performs a karate punch at an opponent with all their strength and with such speed that normal people can not see it. The user focuses all their body weight to their fists and once the fist hits the opponent they twist their entire punching arm counter clockwise at high speeds. This would result in the opponent being propelled back with tremendous force and can causing the foe's ribs to break. A mastered form is possibly even capable of breaking every bone in the body, or killing the target. * Shinobi Art: Magic Clone: This is a basic spell that allows the user to create a clone of themselves or an object with magical energy. However, the clone is not just a mere fraction of the original. If the user creates a clone of themselves, the clone makes up a fraction of about 70% of the caster. And if a clone creates a clone, that clone is 70% of that clone, which means each clone that succeeds the previous is weaker in strength from the actual mage. * Wind Shinobi Art: Wind Clone: '''A variant of Magic Clone, the wind clone, after being dispersed, is capable of generating shockwave of cutting wind to rip anyone nearby to shreds. * '''Taijutsu Art: Titanic Strength: Taijutsu Art: Titanic Strength is a spell that allows the user to dramtically increase their strength by focusing magical energy to a desired body part. * Taijutsu Art: Godspeed: '''Godspeed utilizes the magical energy as a surge throughout the body in order to give the user a massive burst of speed. Moving at such fast speeds allow the wielder to appear as if they were teleporting. * '''Shinobi Art: Magic Transfer: Shinobi Art: Magic Transfer is a spell that allows the user to transfer his or her magical energy to anything or person. When it is transferred to a person the person's magical power increases by the amount of magical energy transferred. When it is transferred to an object, it can cause the object's durability, power, or cutting power to increase. * Kenjutsu Art: Gatling Gun: Kenjutsu Art: Gatling Gun is a technique that incorporates incredible speed with magical energy. The user channels magical energy into their sword and then performs eight very fast stabs. On the eight stab the user releases the magical energy which causes the foe to be propelled back a great distance away. * Kenjutsu Art: Fireball: The User channels magical power to her sword and uses the magical power to create a fireball around it. Once the fireball is made, the user swings their sword which causes the fireball to fly towards the foe. * Shinobi Art: Magic Sphere: '''The shinobi amasses spheres of raw magical bolts, ranging from one to many, capable of blasting the opponent away upon impact. These spheres are capable of reaching up to relativistic speeds, making them hard to avoid, despite their small size. * '''Kenjutsu Art: Sword Smash: '''The shinobi focuses highly concentrated masses of magic into the pommel of their sword, ready to be released once impacted against any surface. The sheer concentration of energy is even capable of shattering tempered, or amorphous steel walls. * '''Taijutsu Art: Knife Hand: A shinobi makes a knife hand with one or both of their hands, then channels Ethernano along the edges of one or both of their hands. This allows a shinobi to cut through some of the hardest objects with their bare hands. * Taijutsu Art: Spear Hand: A shinobi makes a spear hand and channels Ethernano to the points of their fingers. This allows them to pierce and opponents body or any other object with ease. It has been shown that a shinobi can easily pierce two slabs of steel and still hit their foe with this spell. Advanced Spells * Shinobi Drive: ' Shinobi Drive also known as Nindō '(忍道, Meaning: Ninja Way), is a spell that allows the user to use the full capacity of their brain and muscles by focusing magical energy to her mind and body. This allows them to perform awe inspiring feats. The feats that this spell grants differs from person to person depending on their past, personality, and magical abilities and skills. * Shinobi Art: Clone Army: '''The concept behind this technique is simple and it seems easy in theory, when in reality only a shinobis with significant amount of magic power and skill can perform this spell. This Shinobi Art spell is a larger version of the Shinobi Art: Magic Clone. * '''Shinobi-iri: Ghostly Presence: This spell allows the user to blend into a populated space expertly. Living beings can still see the user, but to them the user just another stranger. This means that they won't pay the user much attention, this even works on pursuers who are actively looking for the user. The only known weakness to this spell is that if the user's pursuers know that the user is using this spell, it will no longer work on them. * Rumble Ultima Pressure (とどろきウルティマプレッシャー Todoroki Uruteima Puressha)-''' Obvious by it's title of''Ultima'', this secret art is the most destructive technique in the Rumble Magic's arsenal. By initially attempting to create the '''Spiralaxe, the caster, instead of releasing it in a spiral, simply releases it in a single blank. However, they can shoot it multiple times with the theory of the cannon, managing to fire off several blasts in a matter of seconds. Due to the originally destructive strength of the magic, alongside the large quantity produced, this attack is more than capable of decimating towns within mere minutes. But, Ultima Pressure is not without it's setbacks. Due to the overexertation needed to produce the kicks, the caster's legs are quite often weakened for a severely long period of time. Rumble Punch (忍道, Meaning: Rushing Slug)- '''is one of the strongest spells in this Style's arsenal. It allows the user to force magicial energy into any part of their body, mainly their fist and can either slam their fist down or jump off a building or something and slam that body part down, causing a large hole in the area and causing fire to burst from the cracks of the attack, enabling the user to create a smokescreen to assassinate or defeat their target. Unique Spells * '''Shinobi Art: Dancing Dragon Festival: '''A spell unique to Klaus and his masterful use of Shinobi Art, Klaus combines the four elements, fire, wind, water and Earth to construct the likeness of a dragon with the mind of its own. The fire is the inner core, the very being, and life of the dragon. The wind is the second most layer, fueling the dragon, and its motives, giving it purpose. The Earth is the enduring armored shell which gives it shape. The water is the essence which gives the rigid Earth the ability for movement. This very dragon created is said to rival the power of even an actual dragon. However, Klaus is only capable of performing such a complex feat through the use of his Shinobi Drive. Elemental Shinobi Art Spells * '''Wind Shinobi Art: Leviathan: To perform the spell the user first forms the hand gestures: Retsu, Kyo, Zai, Rin, Retsu then the user extends both hands out in front of them. A high wind is generated, forming the likeness of a sea serpent, with tendrils, that engulfs the victim, pulling the air from their lungs. * Fire Shinobi Art: Wave of Flames: '''A spell requiring the use of Kuji-kiri, the user expels a large torrent of overwhelming fire to scorch all in its path. * '''Fire Shinobi Art: Fire Spin: This spell is a Fire Magic spell that incorporates Shinobi Art's Kuji-kiri allowing the user to produce fire from their body. To perform the spell the user forms the hand gestures: Retsu and Zai, then the user extends their hand in front of them and release a blast of flame from each hand. As the flames approach the opponent the two blasts of flames intersect each other while widening vertically and horizontally, forming a very difficult fire spell to dodge that resembles a flaming tornado. * '''Earth-Wind Shinobi Art: Mystical Labyrinth: '''Employing the use of Kuji-Kiri, the caster erects a massive Earth structure, a network of complex mazes. Casting out the light, the draft runs through the corridors. Anyone within the maze will eventually begin to witness horrid illusions, eventually driving them insane if remaining within the maze for too long. * '''Water Shinobi Art: Water Tendrils: '''The shinobi encases their arms in tendrils of water. Used for many purposes. Able to be used as a whip, or to grab things. With the gripping strength of a car flattener, the user is able to even crush their enemies. However, the tendrils are also capable of blunt force trauma, even able to form hammers of water on the end to swat things aside. Shinobi Drive Exclusive Spells * '''Nindo Drive Art: Subete no mōdōken: '''Literally meaning All-seeing eye. While drive is active, the user accumulates a mass concentration of eternano into the entirety of the cerebral cortex, cerebellum, occipital lobe, as well as the temporal lobe to augment the user's abilities, and their CNS, stimulating faster reactions. When utilizing this, the user has heightened senses, and perception, able to make out high speeds. The caster is also capable of seeing high concentrations of eternano throughout the air, and how it moves. Because of the stimulating of the brain, the user's reactions are augmented to the extent that they move at the speed of presence, meaning there is no delay between the body and brain, it's as if their individual body parts react on their own. Giving the user the appearance as if they had precognition, which many tend to confuse it for. One drawback of this ability, however, is due to the stimulation of the CNS, the user is also highly more susceptible to pain, thus making them vulnerable, even to average attacks. Shinobi Art Technique Examples Users Shinobi Apprentices: None. Shinobi Masters: Klaus Crimson Category:Magic